


Cloud - Klaine Advent Day 3

by downtowndystopia



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, M/M, Skank!Kurt, Tumblr: klaineadvent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2714561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downtowndystopia/pseuds/downtowndystopia





	Cloud - Klaine Advent Day 3

“Come on Blaine, let’s just do it. It’s not like it’s something you haven’t done before,” Kurt slurs, a bottle of whisky loosely gripped in his right hand. Blaine sighs and brushes the pink stands of Kurt’s hair off his face, taking a second to caress his blushed cheek. Blaine wishes that Kurt could like him, publicly at least, without half a bottle of Jack in his system. But hey, not all wishes come true, right?

“Kurt you’re drunk,” Blaine chides softly. “I’m not having sex with you, I just came to your room to make sure you got to bed safely.”

Kurt huffs, pulling off his Misfits t-shirt, exposing his bare chest in a way sober-him would never be comfortable with. Knowing this, Blaine turns his back to Kurt out of respect.

“What’re ya doin’?” Kurt mumbles, pulling Blaine to turn around. “M’ not embarrassed.”

“And you shouldn’t be,” Blaine says, looking at the ground. “You’re beautiful. But you’re drunk. I don’t want anything clouding your judgement where I’m involved.”

“I don’t see any clouds,” Kurt retorts, completely missing the point. “The stars are lovely tonight,” he says nonchalantly, lighting up a smoke and looking out of the window by his bed. “I wanna’ be one, one day. A star.”

“You already shine brighter than anyone in this cow town,” Blaine says honestly. “I have no doubt that when you go to New York next year you’ll outshine everyone at NYADA.”

“I’m not going to New York, Blaine,” Kurt admits “I didn’t get in,” Kurt says quietly, looking at the ground. “Wasn’t good enough, I guess.”

“Bullshit,” Blaine says with such severity that it sends shocks down Kurt’s spine.

“Blaine Anderson did you just swear?” Kurt teases.

“Bullshit,” Blaine repeats, grabbing Kurt’s face to make him look Blaine in the eye. “You are the most beautiful, talented, interesting person I will ever meet. That school isn’t shit if it won’t take you.”

“I think _your_ judgement is clouded,” Kurt says. “They only take in 20 people, I’m a tattooed, dyed mess. Of course they didn’t take me.”

“They’re idiots,” Blaine says simply. “And you’re still going to New York. That city was built for people like you. School or no school, you have to go. I can’t let you stay here.”

“And what about you?” Kurt challenges, sobering up.

“I’m nothing special, Kurt,” Blaine says. “You’ll forget about me two months after moving there. I’ll just be an embarrassing memory—“

“You stop that,” Kurt snaps. “You are not an embarrassment—“

“Then why won’t you kiss me in public?” Blaine yells back. “Or sober for that matter.” He spits. “I’m not good enough for you, Kurt. I know it. Just stop making it seem like I have a chance.”

“Blaine of course you have a chance,” Kurt says. “I know I’m a bit drunk and you’re pissed but I care about you. I think I could even love you,” he admits.

“The alcohol is clouding your judgement,” Blaine repeats.

“Nothing is clouding my judgement except my feelings for you,” Kurt insists. “You’re right, I shouldn’t lose my virginity while drunk. But you’re wrong in thinking that I don’t care about you just as much as you do me.”

“And when you’re sober will you think the same way?” Blaine asks.

“Come cuddle me tonight,” Kurt says, almost childishly. He puts on an oversized shirt and takes off his jeans, crawling into bed. He leave a spot open for Blaine to join him. “Tomorrow we’ll talk. But tonight let’s just have this,” he says. “This is what I need.”

Blaine relents, crawling into Kurt’s bed, facing him. He holds Kurt’s waist tight, allowing Kurt to rest his forehead on Blaine’s chest. “I’ll give you everything you need so much as I can,” Blaine murmurs into his hair before falling asleep as well.

Tomorrow might bring a hangover and some regrets, but telling Blaine that he loves him is not one of them. Not at all. 


End file.
